


Aven Potter - Slenderman

by KiraKyuu



Series: K9's Plunnie Farm [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, slenderman - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKyuu/pseuds/KiraKyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad lives can sometimes become good lives, thanks to 'bad people'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aven Potter - Slenderman

**Aven Potter – Taken  
**

Perhaps she just couldn't be normal, Aven thought, tears leaking down her face. She tried and tried and tried, but these _things_ just kept happening! Dudley's raucous laughter echoed through Number Four, amused by whatever was on the telly. The loved child – perhaps just as abused as she was, when Aven thought on it. But that didn't matter. Not when her injuries pulled and ached uncomfortably after a bad day. Not when Aven's stomach tried to devour itself due to the lack of food. Not when her mind decided that this was _enough_.

She must have fallen asleep, sitting in a foetal position. Her cupboard door creaked slowly open, waking her. Dried tears made her face feel dirty, but her eyes were locked on the growing sliver of faint light. A pale, long fingered hand was on the top of the door, its twin resting near the bottom corner.

"W-Who . . . " Static, sounding faintly like a gentle 'shhh' made her fall silent again.

A thin, pale face – without eyes, without a mouth, without a nose, and without ears – descended as a soft nearly inaudible thump told her this being knelt. A _third_ pale hand extended towards her, palm up, an offering.

_**Come. With. Me?**_ rumbled through her mind. Aven hesitated. . . But what could be worse than Number Four?

_**I. Will. Not. Harm. You,**_ it said almost gently. She let her hand – quavering with weakness that permeated her entire body due to years of abuse and malnutrition – fall into its. _His._

And he took her away, keeping his word. Aven was happy. She played with the other children with similar stories as her own. She was _happy_ for the first time in her young life. Hopefully it would stay that way, hmm?


End file.
